


Sweater Weather (Jonathan Crane X Reader)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Songfic, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice stormy day has lead you to spend some time with your rogue. (Contains Smut) (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather (Jonathan Crane X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is more of a drabble of the sorts, so don't expect anymore from this. Sorry. Or not. I don't know.

You slid your hands under his light blue sweater while he held your hips in a light grasp. Your hands felt from his toned abdomen to his perfect chest and looked him in the eyes, now rubbing his shoulders gently.

He looked down at you as he did the same to your hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs, pulling you closer into him. You couldn't help but rub your hips into his in a rhythm as if you were dancing. That's when you pulled his sweater over him and dropped it on the ground. Your arms lazily laid on his shoulders as you both swayed to a song that no one else could hear.

Jonathan then leaned in and felt his plump lips imprint your neck with a burning kiss as his hands sneaked their way to the top button of your blouse revealing your cleavage until Your black bra became exposed to him. Grabbing his head with your small hands you pulled him to meet your half-lidded eyes with his, knowing that by looking into his crystal blue eyes that you'd be with him no matter what, that it would be you and him against the world and you didn't mind that at all.

Your lips met his pale ones. His lips were one of the many extraordinary things you admired. For a man who didn't date, he kissed you in a way that made you want more, that would make you beg for whatever it is that you wanted. You bit his bottom lip and pulled at where it caused him to bleed a bit. You soothed the pain by licking away the blood tasting his lovely metallic taste in your tongue. That's when you gingerly poked your tongue in between his lips, wanting to taste more of him. Your hands went to the back of his neck as you played with a few strands of his rich brown locks. His hands then wandered down to the buttons of your shorts, unbuttoning them slowly too focused on tasting you. They then slid inside causing those shorts to fall to your feet. You couldn't help the heat forming between your thighs beginning to dampen from his soft lingering hands that slowly went back to your hips, picking at the elastic.

You couldn't help it any longer and jumped to wrap your legs around his waist grinding against him. He pushed you against a wall for better support, a smile for how needy you've become. His pale finger then went up and traced your bottom lip until you pulled it into your mouth keeping eye contact with. This aroused him. Seeing you all hungry for him, it only proved who had the power in this moment. As he pulled his finger out, he took it to your most sacred area. Pulling your panties, his wet finger finally made contact with your jewel rubbing it in slow circles causing you to gasp at the pleasure. A smile along with a chuckle came from Jonathan as he then applied more pressure to his touch. You bit your lip to keep the squeals and moans from escaping your mouth but the harder he pressed the more eager you were to show him how pleasuring he is. Lips to your ears, he whispered "Let it out..." and that's when you moaned in a shaky voice when he entered one inside you slowly rubbing your walls with his long finger.

Your head fell back against the wall at the sensation. With a fire building up inside you, you looked back at Jonathan who has a smug smirk on his face, and whispered "Please.." Jonathan slid his slick finger out bringing it up to his lips giving you a fair view of him licking up your excitement slowly.

"Only you would taste this good." he said. Within a second you grabbed for his face and roughly kissed him, reddening your lips and enveloping the inside of his mouth with your tongue once more. Getting a better grip on your behind he swung yourselves around to the direction of the bed while not interrupting the kiss. Once in front of the bed, he dropes you on top of it. Crawling back against the headboard, you stare at him as the lighting outside of your windows creates the illusion of him being a gift sent to you. Jonathan then crawls to you as well and reaches your lips once more, closing your eyes, another moan leaves your lips as he starts nibbling at your neck.

You can't help but grip the sheets underneath your hands. Lower and lower Jonathan kisses you until he reaches your covered up breasts. He makes eye contact once more and then slides his hands up to your side's and then to your back where the clasp of your bra is located. The straps that were once on your shoulders slide down your arms. With help from Jonathan, he rids you of your bra, kissing and biting your collar bone in the process, leaving his mark.

The cool air finally hits your breast causing your nipples to harden. Noticing this, Jonathan takes a of your breasts and starts massaging them in hold his hands, thumbs teasing your buds back and forth. You can't help but let out another moan, one to show how much you need right then and there. A breath gets caught in your throat as you feel a foreign object slide itself across your breast and then slides back down, teasing by swirling your nipple around. You let out the breath as your hand reaches Jonathan's head, stroking his hair to show appreciation. He replicates the same movements to the other ignored breast, this time give it more affection than the other by biting and blowing cool air on to it.

Your breathing gets more shallow by how much lower Jonathan starts kissing you. Your eyes begin to widen as another moan gets caught in your throat once you feel the a slow tormenting lick of your lips. Looking down, you could see Jonathan looking up at you, wanting to see your reaction. With a glint in his eyes, you knew he was pleased with what he was seeing. That's when he started working his tongue, gripping your thighs tight pushing them away, darting his tongue back and forth. Gripping his beautiful soft hair in between your fingers, tugging at them with each ecstasy filled nerve he hit in you, he licked you, tasted you, felt you. His teeth grazed against your nub giving it a few teasing licks. For as long as you knew Jonathan, you didn't think he would be this good but guess he was hungry for this as much as you.

You pant, chest rising and falling harder than before. You couldn't take the teasing anymore so you pulled back his head by his hair and gave Jonathan a deep desperate kiss to let him know you were terribly and eagerly ready for him. On his knees, you slid your hands down from his chest to the edge of his jeans where they were secured with a leather belt in which you undone.

Pants and boxers were flinged to somewhere unknown in a flash for you were too busy with a man that was above your exposed body. The heat radiated off of him somehow giving you deep chills down your spine. Kisses were scattered all over your body as you held onto Jonathan, afraid he would leave if you didn't. Both of you moaned at the long desired feeling you were both craving for at the beginning of this intimate moment, you and him finally being one, slowly entering you while you clawed at his back. Jonathan stopped driving you insane at his sudden stop when you desperately need him. Further he went and further your mind went into a blank void. Slowly he went back and forth, then it began to speed up, harder each time he entered you. Jonathan knew for sure there would be scars to develop later on.

Each time he hit that oh so special spot, it made you want to fly, eyes rolling to the back of your head, moaning and screaming his name as he held onto you, head in your neck, kissing and saying your name once the both of you finally reached the long awaited ecstasy you've been dying for. The both of you panted, trying to catch your breaths. You petted Jonathan's hair, him not letting you go. Finally rolling over to the empty spot next to you, he held onto you once more, legs tangled with your while kissing your shoulder.

The air in the room cooled down to the point where you were shivering. Jonathan stood and grabbed the first piece of clothing that was discarded, and dressed you in it. He pulled onto the blankets beneath you, wrapping the both of you up. There the both of you laid in each other's arms, warmth coming back. He kissed your forehead, both being lulled into nice nap by the rain pattering against the window.


End file.
